custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatrum
Show none= |-| Show gallery= |-| Show Fan Art Gallery= Ultimatrum or Matrix (Matoran/Toa) is a Dark Hunter and was once Toa of water. Much like Brutaka, Ultimatrum is a traitor to the toa. His toa and matoran name was Matrix, but when he gained his huge size, he changed it to Ultimatrum, because he thought of himself as ultimate. During a battle with Sharian, Matrix was knocked off of his feet. He fell into a pond of Energized Protodermis. Sharian assumed he was dead and left. Instead of it killing him, it mutated him into a hulking beast. With his new strength, he sought more powerful opponents. After killing many foes, "the Shadowed One" recruited him as a dark hunter. Now he hunts opponents like Rahkshi, Skakdi, and large Rahi. The Protodermis didn't just make him larger, and stronger, it also made him go insane. Early life (Ga-Matoran) As a Matoran, Matrix was unreliable, as he went off to do his own things. He hated the Toa, because, well, he wanted to be one himself. Yep. He envied them for taking his dream. He would never be transformed into a toa. Well, he was wrong. Very wrong. He gained access to a set of Toa Stones. Toa The stones turned him into a true toa, he changed attitude, and got more in the game. He fought alongside other Toa, and eventually made new friends. When most hope was lost, Matrix decided it would be better to join Teridax's cause, as it seemed the Makuta were an unstoppible force. He didn't want to be on the losing side. He didn't want to be killed, either. Matrix turned against the Toa, in fear he would get killed. After Teridax was killed, Sharian, one of Matrix's friends caught on to the traitor. In a battle, Shairan knocked him into a pond of ''Energized Protodermis''. This, in turn, mutated him, and caused him to go insane. He renamed himself Ultimatrum. Mutations Matrix underwent several changes. The most notable, was his growth and size. Not only was he mutated, his Kanohi Quaza was as well. Another notable change was that he lost his left hand. He soon had what was left replaced by a sword-like weapon. Dark Hunters Ultimatrum didn't want to fight weak opponents like toa any longer, so he began working for the Dark Hunters. He was used as a mercinary. He particularly killed Rahkshi, Makuta, Toa, Rahi, and Skakdi. As a Dark Hunter, "the Shadowed One" used Ultimatrum as a secret weapon. Tools and Weapons *Grappling Hook on back *Sword-Hand *Daggers *Chains *Other unknown weapons *A strange staff, with a sword on the end Trivia *The original name plan was Ultimatrix, then Matrix, and now Ultimatrum. *The Dark Hunter version is 1999bug's secondary self-moc *The Dark Hunter is 1999bug's favorite MOC (By him.) *Partly based off of Skyfire by Lordoblivionthegreat. But not really, as his is way better. *Though in the battle pictures, Slithern seems bigger, Ultimatrum is really about a head and neck bigger. *Carnage is a genetic clone of Ultimatrum, that went awry when inhanced with antidermis by the Makuta. *He is scheduled to appear in Toa 95 Comics. *In Wrath of the Infinity, as a follower of the Makuta, his code name was Ultimatrum. This is irrelevant however, because he made the name after he was mutated into his larger form. Notes *Ultimatrum is slightly a pun on the word ultimatum (An ultimatum is generally the final demand in a series of requests). And of course, Ultimatrum is a last resort. *The Kanohi Quaza that the Dark Hunter version wears was not originally a mask. It was a visor, if you will. The tube was added because the LEGO robot hand used to hold it looked odd by itself. *Smilos uses his helmet design. Appearances ''Wrath of the Infinity'' ''Toa 95 Comics: Ultimatrum Fan Comic'' ''The Avatar Games'' (Mentioned Only) More coming soon........ Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Dark Hunters Category:User:1999bug Category:Toa of Water Category:Water